JasperHarry
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Harry been indoors for a long time, so Aro sends him out for some air. Who does he see? Past: Jasper/Harry Present: Aro/Harry
1. JasperHarry

_**AN: Hello! Please review your thoughts on it. It's a bit sad towards the end, but nobody dies. Promise! Anyway, this been floating in my head most of today and so I wrote it out. Hope you all like it so much! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

The shadows whistled in the night. Leaves danced their own dance under the moonlight. The moon a large rounded orb that casted her children in her warmth. Redden eyes like orbs gazed across the large, opened field. Fangs glistering in the lunar glow as skin glowed softly. His footsteps light as he moved across the field, his shadow following him silently. He made it to the other side of the field and he let the shadows swallow him.

His eyes glowed as he looked at the house in front of him. His gaze lingered on the moving figures in the bright lit house. The light casted the house in a glow that rivaled with the moon's lunar glow. He blinked slowly, humanly slow, as he drew in a breath. He scented the area. He smirked as he slowly moved around the house.

He had found him.

Redden orbs glowed brighter with happiness and with a predator like smile, he made his way towards the front door. He scented the air once again and the smile he wore grew even darker. He chuckled as he heard those inside start to move towards the door he was approaching. He felt his steps grow lighter as he walked up the stairs. With humanly ease, he let the doorbell ring. He waited for seconds until the door opened and a man with golden brown hair opened the door with narrowed eyes.

His own redden orbs narrowed as he gazed down the vegan vampire's body. He chuckled lightly as he judged the body to one of his old friends from when he was a human. He felt his heart twinge with guilt as his eyes soften before hardening once again. He smelt the vampire grow more unease with his presences.

"How may we help you?" The strong American accent rolled off the vegan vampire's parted lips. He looked the young child over once more and didn't speak for long moments. The vegan grew even more unease.

"Whitlock." He stated with a southern accent with a hint of something else twirling the name. The vegan looked surprised for a moment, but took control of his emotions faster than any human could. The non-vegan vampire looked off to the side, over the male's shoulder to stare into widen chocolate brown eyes. "It's been a while." The slight bow that had his body folding in itself showed his gracefulness. The motion was quickly followed before the other male could stop.

"Ho-How…" Whitlock asked after he walked in front of his brother to look closer at the vampire. The long raven black locks fell over a shoulder in a long forgotten braiding style; redden eyes framed with razor cut bangs that swept to the side. His skin was a pale olive tone that had seen better days; scars littered the exposed shoulder that the long strands of hair didn't cover. Pale, cherry colored lips were parted in a small smirk that could be called a smile. The clothes that the vampire was wearing was something close to vintage, but with a modern twist.

"A little birdie told me." The vampire stated as he stepped closer to the frozen vegan. Leaning in to graze his fang over the curve of the other's ear, the human eating vampire whispered, "I've been searching for ya for a long time."

"Why?" Whitlock gasped out as he felt his body react. The feel of fingers ghosting over his covered arms, sent jolts of shivers up his spine. He felt his breath hitched as the other melted against his side. An automatic motion to wrap his arms around the thin waist to hold the other steady was done in matter of seconds.

"Had to see how you were doing." He stated as he licked the outer shell of the vegan's ear. He chuckled lowly when he felt the slight shiver that raced through the empathy vampire. "It looks to me that…" He started after he plastered himself against the side of the vampire. "You are doing just fine." He smiled softly as he felt those thin arms wrap around his hips and held him closer to the cold chest. "And Mated too boot." He mumbled as he scented the air around them.

"That is not all, Harry." Whitlock stated as he looked down into the redden orbs that had once been green so long ago. "When you start a diet with human blood?" Whitlock asked as he laid his palm on the smooth cheek. Harry leaned into the touch before answering softly:

"Aro wanted me out of the manor. Says it's bad for my health to stay inside all the time." He muttered as he felt the palm leave his cheek. A frown slipped onto his face. "Not too long after I meet Aro did I start the diet." He answered the second question as he stood back from the embrace that they were in.

"Oh."

"Jasper," Harry mumbled before looking down at their feet. His redden orbs sadden as guilt swelling his thoughts. Jasper only turned away from the vampire before started for the door where his family stood. Harry looked up a last time before the door could be closed. "I am sorry, amour." He watched the soldier turned towards him with soften eyes that held much emotion for the older vampire.

"I know, amoureux." With that said, Jasper shut the door and stride up to his room without looking towards anyone. He heard Harry turned and leave. The echo of a sob broke his heart even more as he felt the sobs echo his own.

_It was long ago. He was mated now, he didn't need the older vampire anymore. _

_**AN: Well? Please Review, Thank you.**_


	2. How we meet Part 1

_**AN: Hello Everyone! This is the story on how Jasper and Harry meet, there will be two parts. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but hopefully it will be soon. I hope you all like this two shot and this first chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Harry ran down the hall with a smile upon his lips, eyes glazed with happiness. The smile fell from his lips, the happiness left his eyes as his last footsteps echoed in the large hall. The smell was rancid to his small nose. The sight even worst. Two bodies that were once his loving parents now laid on the floor unrecognizable by their child. Stale, dead eyes stared up towards the ceiling as their mouths formed silent screams that had once shook their bodies violently.

Harry dropped to his knees as the fat crystal tears fell from his eyes. The choking of sobs echoed down the hall as his eyes dulled. He gripped the edge of his long white cotton western style shirt and twisted it around his fingers as his sobs shook his body. Blood soaked his sleep wear as he wrapped his body around both of his parents' bodies. He cried in their bloody clothes well into the night.

The next time he woke was to a silent echo of his childhood home. The silent shook his very being to stand from the bodies that laid on the floor. Their arms falling around him as he stood up from them. His footsteps made soft splats against the wooden flooring due to the blood coating them and he slowly walked away.

He stopped before the kitchen and took one look back down the hall. The smell of decay and blood had him vomiting harshly. The rolls of his stomach jumped again as he tried to still his breathing as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the wood burner stove with his hand held in front of himself. Once the metal door was opened, Harry lit the fire and left it opened. Grabbing a log that was small enough for him to carry, Harry dipped it into the fire before pulling it out.

Tear stained face, Harry started to burn anything that would catch on fire. Once that the house was burning like a comet, Harry stepped out of the house with his eyes dead to the world. He sat down in front of the burning house and watched the flames lick and devour the house whole.

"Harrison?" Wind whispered in his ear as he lifted his tear stained face towards the person that had called him by his full name. The stale green gaze meet the old redden orbs that resembled the blood red moon that gazed above them. Pale skin glowed softly in the night as fangs glistered as the being lowered to look into those frighten green orbs.

"Harrison?" The soft whisper of wind asked once again as a pale hand lifted the small chin upward slightly. Pale cherry pink lips parted slightly as his eyes gazed deeper into the redden orbs. He felt thin arms wrap around his mid-section as if to give him comfort. Harry buried his head deep into the cold chest as a deep, throaty sob racked his body.

"They are gone." Harry whispered after the sobs left his body. Feeling drained of energy, Harry lifted his head to the shoulder of the other being and leaned his nose into the nook between shoulder and neck. "Gone, Vald." He muttered softly as he felt those arms tighten as the ground below him was gone. Vald had lifted him.

"I am sorry, Harrison." Vald stated as he looked at the ash that once stood a small manor. The flames had reached out towards the gardens and now devour the once large colorful fields.

"What am I going to do?" Harry asked when Vald turned his back to the ashen house. The stale green eyes watched the flames lick away the lilies that his mother planted at the beginning of the summer. With thin fingers, Vald lifted the boy's chin from his neck and looked straight into the glossy green eyes with a small smile.

"Why not stay with me?" Vald asked softly as he started to walk away from the manor. Harry looked into the redden orbs and stared. He took one last look back at the ashen house of his childhood before he returned his stare to Vald. "Well?" Vald asked when the silence between them lasted a few minutes.

Harry leaned back against the pale neck as he answered softly, "Only if you would have me, Vald." Vald chuckled softly as he brought the child closer to his chest. He felt the younger one shiver slightly when their skins touched.

"I asked, no?" Vald mumbled softly into the child's ear. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the chest vibrate with a soft hum. Vald smiled softly as he took the first step away from the burning grounds.

Two nights later, Vald and Harry could be found in a small finished apartment half-way across the world. The warm weather worked wonders for the younger one to be brought out of his shell. Vald looked down at the small child that had wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets. He watched how the body within shook as muffled sobs reached his ears. The scent of salt told him that the smaller body was also crying. Vald sighed as he leaned down to hold the child. He felt the other shoulders stiffen at his touch before it relaxed.

"Shush little one," Vald stated at first as he unwrapped each blanket slowly. Messy raven black locks of hair stood at odd ends as innocent green eyes stared dully into his own pair of harden redden orbs. "No harm will come to you." The green eyes shifted as the mass of curls shook side to side in a yes manner.

"Promise?" Harry asked softly as he pulled himself into the older man's lap. Vald held he child close as he whispered, "I promise, Harrison."

"Than change me…" Harry trilled off as his voice was lost with the thickness of sleep. The drop of his lids told Vald that the young one was about to fall asleep on top of him again that night.

Before Vald to speak up the even strokes of breath were puffed against his chest. Harry had fallen asleep. Sighing, Vald leaned against the wall as he pulled a blanket over the child to still the shivers that were rocking his body.

Harry woke to the sounds of curtains being ripped as sunlight filtered into the room. He searched the room. He stared at the sight that the stranger was making. The stranger dressed in cotton blue clothes that looked to be a uniform of some sorts. Curly blonde hair fell into the clear crystal blue eyes and stopped just before his shoulders. Slight tan skin glistered from sweat and thin fingers ripped the floral colored curtain once again. Harry watched how the blonde male tore at the curtain for several more minutes as he thought on where Vald was.

He stiffen as crystal blue eyes turned him. The blue orbs widen in surprise while Harry's own pair of green orbs narrowed, but dropped in a submissive way. They only stared at one another as the seconds ticked by them. The first one to move was Harry.

Harry lifted his small body off the bed and tilted his head to the side. The strong smell of human blood reached his nose before his eyes found the cause of such detest smell. The stranger had a deep gashed in his side from a gun. The large bullet hole went straight through and Harry only stared. In an automatic motion, Harry gripped the tore curtains with one hand and started to stuff the bullet hole with them. He pressed hard onto the wound as he wrapped the longest torn strip around the slim torso.

"Thank you?" The stranger asked as he took a step away from the child. Dull green eyes stared up into his own pair of eyes. He felt those eyes follow him out of the small home.

"Why was the kid alone?" He asked himself, but didn't turned around and asked. He felt an eerie feeling that had him moving a little faster to his horse and kick starting his horse into gear. Harry watched the stranger leaving when he felt the sudden cold body wrapping around him.

"What?" Vald asked half asleep as he gazed at the dust clouds that the horse had left behind in its wake. Redden orbs narrowed as he saw a flash of colors and screams.

"Injured soldier." Harry stated as he helped guide the sleepy creature back into the little room. He sat on the bed with Vald sitting behind him with his arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I see," Vald mumbled as he pulled the child to his chest. Harry snuggled closer. "If I remember correctly, you wanted to become like me. Right?"

Harry lifted his head to stare into the redden orbs that he has grown use to seeing on a daily bases. The smile that lifted his lips did not reach his eyes, nor was it very big. Vald tilted his head to the side so that he could see the child clearer. Harry nodded his head slowly in a yes manner, his eyes bouncing with excitement.

"Yes." Harry verbally stated after Vald didn't speak after his head nod. Vald raised a brow as if to think.

"I have made my decision." Vald stated after he chuckled at the small child. Harry had started to grow uneasy and started to play with the loose ends of his cotton T-shirt. Harry stopped all movements as his brain processed the simple words that had left Vald's mouth.

"Really!" Harry asked, yelled as he swung his body to face Vald. The glow in his eyes was a sight that Vald had once missed. Harry's smile stretched a little, but not quite reaching his eyes just yet.

"Yes." Vald said with a slight nod of his head. He watched how the child's warm smile grew even more. "But-now don't look at me like that (_Harry's smile turned into a pout as his eyes soften to form the kicked puppy look._)-I have one condition."

"Name it." Harry stated with a pout upon his lips. The slight scrunched of his nose was cute, Vald thought as he watched the small child lose the warmth of a smile.

"We wait until you are a little older."

Harry looked away from Vald with a frown growing deeper upon his lips as he thought over the condition. Vald held onto the child as he waited for said child to state his mind. It wasn't long before Harry was speaking.

"How long?"

"Couple of years." Vald stated as he watched with narrow eyes. Something wasn't right. The color that once made the small boy's flesh glow drain and left a pale whiteness in its wake. The color of his eyes grew dull, almost as if he had lost all hope of living. Shivers racked his body, but didn't know what could cause such a reaction.

"I-I-I" Harry started as he tried to hold back his tears. Vald didn't say anything, but tighten his hold onto the child, who grew even worst. "I won't live that long." "What?" Vald asked in surprise.

"We don't know what it is, but it attacks my health. It is slowly killing me off. Why do think mother and father kept me away from the outside world." Harry explained as he dropped his gaze to Vald's lap. Vald didn't know what to think. He had not smell that this child was sick. This child, this bright and loving child was sick. So sick that he wouldn't live to see the world. How? How is it possible for him to _not_ see or smell the sickness on the child. Now that he was made aware of the condition of the child, Vald took a closer look at the child.

Dull raven black locks fell over shoulders in waves were lifeless, ends spilt and dried. Skin pale with an unhealthy glow that held little warmth. Pale cherry colored cheeks, lips a light pinkish color looked blue as if the child was forever cold. Thin fingers were more like bone like and the child's weight seemed to grow even worst. Ribs could been seen, hip bones nothing more than a hollow form, legs once strong were now brittle.

How could he not see this before?

"Please," Harry begged as he stared hopefully into Vald's eyes. "Please, I want to live. Please help me, Vald." Harry continue on and on. Vald looked into the child's sorrowful eyes as he made up his mind. He knew that it was against the law to change a child, but seeing this child, Harrison in such a state broke his dead heart. He will change him and hide the child until he could control himself.

"I will, little one. Do not worry." Vald mumbled as he tighten his hold onto the child. "I, nor you, will not be leaving each other anytime soon. I promise, Harrison." Vald whispered softly into the younger one's ear.

"Promise." Harry mumbled as he leaned into the strong chest of his mentor. Vald sadly looked down at the child and ran his fingers through the stringy strands.

That night, Vald bite into the pale neck that the child offered to him. Vald drank until he had to pull away. He didn't want to kill the child. It was long three days that he had to listen to Harry scream his throat raw.

The next time that Harry woke was to the curtains drawn closed and a burning sensation. He licked his lips as he slowly sat up and took in the room that he was in. The room was a plain gray color with nothing decorating the walls. The floor was covered in a odd colored carpet that looked to go pass the two doors that were closed. The dark colored doors were simply.

Harry looked down and his eyes widen. His fingers were not boney like before, the pale sickly color that decorated his skin was gone. A healthy paleness stared back up to him. He stood without any thought and raced to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he went straight to the mirror.

Looking into the reflection, the gasp that left his mouth echoed in the dim room. Dark jewel colored eyes stared back at him, long healthy strands of hair fell in waves and curled around his face and lower back. Legs that could go for miles were healthy. The strong bones within his legs held him up without any pain. The smile that spilt across his face was warm. He lifted his shirt that he was placed in at one point and stared. The healthy paleness reached and covered his entire body and not just his legs and arms. The narrow hips that were once a hollow form, filled with fatness. He had gain just the right amount of weight.

The smile that had started to form, reached across his face and stood just below his eyes. He couldn't be any happier than he was now. He was about to shout for Vald when he remembered the burning that drove deep within. He choked on his voice as he hands reached up and grabbed his thin neck. He whimpered as he tried to sallow. Spit didn't lessen the burning, it only made him thirsty. He hurried to turn on the cold water from the sick. He formed a cup with his hands and he dipped the hand-cup under the running water. He tilted his hands and the water slowly entered his mouth. Chocking, Harry spitted out the water and whimpered once again. The water had tasted like ash.

That's when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm chest met his back. He tilted his head back slightly and stared up into the redden orbs that had widen.

"Vald, help." Harry whimpered out as he tried to claw at his throat. He felt like he was being burned from the inside out. Vald picked the child and took note on how green the child's eyes were before he had walked out of the bathroom. He pulled the child closer as he heard the soft whimpers of the other. He felt his heart jumped. He hated putting Harry in pain.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay." Vald mumbled as he tried to sooth the child as he ordered for someone to get a human. He heard footsteps start running out of the small manor before it was silent once again. Before any human could reach them, Harry whimpered once again before he started to sniff. He smelt a sweetness like honey near. Before he could stop himself, Harry dipped his fangs into the tender flesh of Vald's arm. Vald howled in pain and before he could stop himself he had thrown the child off of him.

Their eyes meet in a deadly stare. Vald's red orbs full of pain, Harry's green orbs full of want. The need to feed drove Harry to break the stare first and attack Vald. He ducked under the arm that had reached out towards him as he spin to stand behind Vald. Vald turned to face him, but wasn't fast of enough. Harry had pinned the older man to the floor with his small body and held him in place. The need to feed was the only thing that filled his mind. Vald gripped the thin wrist that was coming into range while flipping the body over his shoulder with the help of his other arm. Once the new born was on the floor, Vald placed his knee to the child's chest.

Harry was pinned.

"Harrison!" Vald called out as he tried to keep the child in place. He didn't want to get bitten again. He heard the bedroom door open fast before a bag of red substance was held in front of his face. He took the bag, ripped it with his teeth and stuffed it down the child's throat. He pulled the plastic from the mouth that about devoured it before placing another into said mouth. This went on for a few hours.

Harry had fallen asleep when his stomach was full. Vald sighed as he leaned back onto his heels. His hand went through his hair as he looked the child over. He looked more healthier than before.

**~Line Break~**

Years Later

Harry walked down the street with a frown upon his lips as he listened to the noisy humans walk pass him. He glance upward into the cloudy sky with a deeper frown that made his eyes seem darker. Looking back down to the road, Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Soldier?" Harry whispered as he looked the stranger over. The shoulder length blonde hair curved around pale ears and fell into smooth waves around his face. The once crystal blues were now red orbs that followed the humans closely. Harry watched how the stranger walked with his guard up. The redden orbs lowered to the ground as the stranger walked even closer towards Harry without realizing it. Harry stepped into his path and smiled warmly as he waited to be seen or bumped into.

It didn't take much to knock Harry to his bottom with such a light push. The blonde stranger looked at him with a harden expression. Harry smiled softly as he asked to be helped up. The pain that entered the other's eyes surprised Harry. When those redden orbs widen when pale hands touch, Harry's smile widen.

"Nice to meet you, again." Harry whispered softly as he watched how the other started to relax. The relaxed shoulders were large with soft muscles that made the blue cotton shirt to stretch slightly. Harry licked his lips as he thought of other muscles that could not been seen through the shirt.

"Again?" The stranger asked just as softly as he followed the small teen through the streets. They stood in front of a small house. The grounds were groomed, flowers of all sorts surrounded the house and the walking path. The windows were hidden with wooden shades that looked to be freshly painted.

"Yeah," Harry stated as he walked into the house. He waited at the door with it opened, telling the stranger to walk in. "Before I was change. I was the child who help patched you."

"You are that child?"

"I just said that, did I not?" Harry asked after he closed the door and lead the vampire further into the house. Harry motioned for the other to take a seat in the sitting room. Harry sat in front of him.

"Of course."

"So, name?" Harry bluntly stated as he leaned against the cushion of the love seat. The stranger had took a seat in one of the one sitters.

"Jasper."

"What no last name?" Harry asked as he tilted his brow upward slightly. His head also tilted to the side in question. He smiled softly as he waited for the other to answer.

"Whitlock."

"Whitlock." Harry whispered softly as if trying the name. He smiled, he liked how the name rolled off his tongue. "So, Mr. Whitlock, why are you roaming the area?" He asked as he leaned one hand under his chin and rested his head. Jasper watched the jewel colored eyes soften as a warm smile reached just below his eyes. He remembered a sick child, not this teenager.

"How?" Jasper asked without answering the question that was thrown towards him. Harry's eyes widen slightly as he was caught off guard. "How are you still alive?" Harry didn't know how he was suppose to understand that question.

"Wha?" He asked with a slight sudden harshness directed towards the blonde. Jasper looked apologetic. He didn't mean anything by asking.

"Forgive me. I remember a child. A child that was severely sick." Jasper explained. This teen just couldn't be that child. It just can't be. Jasper's eyes widen as he watched how the teen started to chuckled softly.

"No, forgive me. I did not mean to get upset over the question. I am that child. Even if it is hard to understand."

"How did you live to be in your teens? I would have thought that you might have died before then." Jasper asked softly as he looked the teen over. He still couldn't see the child. Before he knew it, Jasper watched how an illusion had dropped.

"I was changed before my tenth birthday." Harry answered in a child like voice. Harry now looked to be just before turning ten with pale healthy skin that shined in the lighting. The glow of his raven locks highlighted the odd highlights that ran through the locks, pale green orbs stared at him in a glossy way.

"I see." Jasper said as he fully understood what had happened.

"Now you do." Harry agreed before the illusion was once again applied to his figure.

"You act more like an adult, then a child." Jasper stated in wonder.

"That's more thanks to Vald. He had to raise me." Harry stated as he glance at the old father clock. "Speaking of Vald, he should be up soon."

"I am up." A voice stated from the hall that was hidden in shadows. "What did I tell you about bringing strays?" A man with long wavy locks that fell over one shoulder were bind with a brown leather tie stood in the middle of said shadows. Jasper narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being called a stray, even though he was one.

"Stray? Mr. Whitlock isn't a stray. He's staying with us." Harry stated with a daring look. Vald and Jasper looked at the small teenager with wide eyes. Vald was the one who snarled and stride towards Harry.

"Harrison." Vald warn as he leaned so that their eyes could stare into one another.

"Yes?" Harry asked with a slightly smirk as he tilt his head to the side. Vald's glare darken and the slightly stiffen of shoulders told Harry to treed carefully.

"Why?"

"He is alone." Harry stated before forming an 'O' with his mouth before looking at Jasper for a moment. "You are alone, right?"

"You didn't ask him!" Vald called out while throwing out his hands as he mumble about kids. Jasper nodded his head. He didn't want to speak just in case he said something wrong.

"Can we keep him?" Harry asked as if Jasper was some kind of animal. Jasper narrowed his eyes. He was not some animal. Harry thrown him an apologetic tilt of his eyes before looking back at Vald.

"Why should I?" Vald asked as he leaned away from the child to look at Jasper.

"Please Vald." Harry begged with the lost puppy look. Vald sighed as the look broke his resolved and before his mind could keep up with his mouth, he had agreed to letting Jasper stay. The smile that broke across Harry's lips were worth it though.

**~Line Break~ **

Couple Years Later

Harry broke through the trees with the smell of Jasper leading him towards a clearing. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stood at the edge of the clearing in wonder. His eyes dropped as he looked at Jasper and at the unknown female. He growled as he started to stride towards the two.

Jasper was the one who saw his physical form first before the female had turned to face him. Harry's eyes were an acid color as he grew closer to the couple. Jasper's eyes soften as he felt the sudden rage coming off the child in waves. The female only smiled as she watched the strange vampire make his way closer.

"Who's this?" Harry asked once he was close enough to speak and still look human. He could hear those mortals walking around the forest. He had passed some on his way towards Jasper.

"This is Alice." Jasper stated as he stood in front of the female vampire. He knew how short tempered the younger looking vampire could be. He was surprised that the Volturi haven't come knocking on their doors in the past.

"Alice? Where did you meet her, amour?" Harry asked softly as he looked over the blonde's shoulder. The female and him stared one another. Alice only smiled as she watched the vampire challenge her. The smirk that had lifted her lips only made Harry that more pissed off.

"At a diner, amoureux." Jasper said as he tried to wrap his arms around the child like vampire. Harry had long ago dropped his illusion and the cold stare that was in the direction of Jasper, froze said vampire in his tracks.

"Diner?" Harry asked. "Is it the same one that was ours?" Harry asked again and again. The rage that he felt was mask by the hurt that had darken his gaze. Jasper felt the hurt and didn't know what he could to help his amoureux. "You know what Vald had mention to me? Do you?"

Jasper was about to open his mouth, but Alice had wrapped her arms around his waist with a smirk upon her lips as if stating that she had won. Harry snarled at the sight.

He turned on the spot and without looking back, he left. He heard his name be called, but when he looked back he couldn't see a chaser. With a final growl, Harry vanished.

_**AN: Let me know what you guys think. Thanks!**_


	3. How we meet Part 2

_**AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I just had my daughter and just now returning to doing things that I use to do. Here is the next chapter for 'How we meet'. The next short story will be about Aro's and Harry's relationship. **_

_**Please don't forget to review. Thanks!**_

_**Please Enjoy! **_

Harry ran through the trees with his eyes closes as he listened to the silent snow fall. The soft flutters fell into his hair that whipped behind him. His tongue darted out to catch a few flakes before he soft suddenly as he listened closer to the right. With lifted brows in wonder, Harry slowly made his way towards the odd sounds.

He was caught unguarded when something crashed into his side and bite him hard. A deep burning sensation had him cursing as he threw the something off of him. When he opened his eyes to stare at the thing that had bite him, he snarled. With his lips twisted in a nasty snarl, Harry launched himself at the newborn. He broke its neck before ripping it's head off. He through the head over his shoulder before he started to rip at the other limbs. Once each limb was off, Harry looked at the pile and lit a match. He throw it over his shoulder as he walked away. The smell of burning flesh made him smile cruelly.

Walking with his hands in his pockets, Harry didn't recognized the newborn that had launched itself towards his body. With an another burning sensation, Harry felt the ground leave him. He had been flown into the stray of battle. He landed harshly into someone else who had been about to beheaded.

With both snarling as they stood, green looked into surprised topaz. Before either could ask the other any questions, they were attacked. With quick movements and years of fighting, the two demolished the newborns that came in contact with them. When the last newborn was burning into ashes, Harry looked over to the vampire that he had crashed into and snarled.

"Whitlock!" Harry hissed out as he stride up to the vegan vampire. Burying his hands into the vampire's shirt, Harry pulled the other closer to his face. "Whitlock." Harry snapped as he tried to gain his emotions back before the empathy vampire could feel them.

"Harry." Jasper whispered as he tried to look anywhere except for the vampire before him. Their eyes locked and before either could understand anything, a smack sounded in the thin air. Every head snapped towards them. A redden handprint was forming on the vegan's face.

"Do you know what I've been through since you've been gone!" Harry asked, yelled out as he rounded another punch to the vegan's chest. Each punch less powerful from the last one. Harry's eyes teared up, but the tears wouldn't fall. He felt Jasper round his arms around him. The hug was light.

"Do you?" Harry asked softly as he felt the fight leave him. Jasper only held him without speaking, knowing that Harry would explain. Harry let his arms drop to his side and take a step away from the vegan vampire. The clear green eyes stared into the golden topaz, they soften.

"Vald found his maker." Harry explained as he turned to look away from Jasper. Jasper looked confused for a moment before the wording jumped out to him. Jasper dropped his gaze to the ground as he felt the sadness match what Harry was feeling.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered as he felt his family start to surround them. He looked up to stare at them before he was once again looking into large, jewel colored eyes that fitted the child.

"I know." Harry stated before he looked at the family before he was dropping his gaze to Jasper once again. "I'll take my leave." Harry said softly before he bowed like his mother once taught him long ago. Jasper followed with one of his own bows before he watched the young looking vampire take off. He turned to face his family. He has some explaining to do.

**~Line Break~**

Months Later- _Italy_

Harry kept his gaze to the stone ground as he slowly walked around the new area. His gaze lifted to stare up into the clear, silvery moon that hung midway in the sky. The stars twinkled, showing off their brightness. Harry smiled as he thought how Vald was one of those stars now before his smile dropped once again.

Harry stopped when he felt a pair of eyes watching him from above. The sudden need to look behind him was so strong that with out a thought, Harry was already turning to face the watcher. He found no one watching, but the eyes never left his body.

He felt disgusted under the gaze. He felt like the gazer was undressing him with their eyes. He growled low as he slipped into the shadows. He threw himself into the shadows with his illusion dropping so that he could hide better. He heard the footsteps before he saw the person stopping in front of him. The redden orbs that peered into the shadows held his own jewel colored orbs.

He felt his breath catch itself in his throat as he looked the watcher over. Long raven locks fell over shoulders smoothly, that reminded him of his old professor when he was alive. Pale, olive skin stood with a brightness that only the moon's rays could give it. A long black cloak covered those large, broad like shoulders while a red scarf wrapped around his neck and was tucked inside the cloak.

Harry waited for the stranger to leave, but as seconds were passing he noticed how the stranger haven't looked away from him. Harry slowly and softly moved towards a different corner to only freeze as those eyes followed his movement.

"How?" Harry whispered softly.

"Easy." The stranger answered before Harry. Harry's eyes widen as he took a step closer to the stranger. He raised a brow as he pulled his guard up. Vald had once told him that the Volturi roam these areas and that he had to be careful. They would kill him before he could stop them, due to being a child. Harry didn't understand. Why would they want to kill a child? Yes, he was prone to have tantrums but he wasn't destructive in anyway.

"How come you can follow my movements?" Harry asked as he stood with his face hidden in the shadows, but his small body could been seen in the moonlight. The stranger looked down at him without answering. "Are you going to answer or stare at me?"

"Your scent is different. It is appealing." The taller vampire stated as he lifted his gaze to stare into those strange colored eyes as the younger vampire applied his illusion upon his own body.

"Appealing?" Harry asked himself as he tried to walk pass the stranger. He didn't get one step before he was pinned to the wall and stared down at. Harry growled at the threat the other was proposing.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Harry growled out as he snapped at the stranger's hand that was gripping him. The stranger only held tighter and grew closer to Harry's face. Harry hissed and snarled as he tried to struggle out of the grip. It wasn't working.

"Aro." The stranger stated which froze the younger vampire in his movements.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My name and now yours." Aro stated as he let his grip loosen as Harry blinked. Harry was taken back. What the hell was going on? Harry thought as he spoke: "Harry."

"Will you like to come live with me?"

"Why?"

"I could use your gift." Aro answered simply. Harry snarled as he slipped from the large body before turning on his heels to look at Aro one last time and with a smirk, he bowed.

"Only if you can catch me yourself, Aro." Harry stated before he disappeared into the night. Aro chuckled as he tilted his head to the side.

"Interesting. Truly are, young Harry." Aro mumbled as he started to walk. The scent of the boy upon his mind as he tracked down the smaller vampire.

_**AN: Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review, thanks. The next short story in this small series will be about Aro and Harry's relationship. Until then, bye! **_


End file.
